


Stubborn

by Nakigaharas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, with some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakigaharas/pseuds/Nakigaharas
Summary: Stubborn or not, Otabek Altin adored Yuri Plisetsky as he was, and no temperamental outburst out of pure jealousy could change that.





	Stubborn

It was the first time that Yuri didn't want to be there.

The motorcycle’s sound irritated him, and to have to hold onto Otabek not to fall off infuriated him more than anything. He felt trapped, anguished. His throat got dry but his eyes were dangerously wet with the rage he felt swirling furiously inside him, to the point it overflowed from his orbs, moistening them further. The breeze which blew against his face took those tears away, and he swallowed down any sound that would come from his slightly shaking lips.  

As soon as Otabek pulled over in front of his building, Yuri was quick to hop off, not sparing a single look towards the other as he fumed and stomped towards the entrance of the lobby.

But Otabek was faster, and possibly as stubborn.

“Yuri,” he said simply, grabbing the blonde’s arm and pulling him back as gently as he could, though his hold remained firm on his wrist.

“Don't touch me,” Yuri said, trying to slip his arm off to free himself from him. “Don't fucking touch me, Otabek!” His emerald eyes were visibly red, and his tears had traced a path across the boy’s pale cheeks, meeting on his jawline.

Otabek, however, had his grip tight on him, and was quick to pin him against the nearest wall in the least aggressive manner possible, furrowing slightly his eyebrows.

“Could you listen to me, at least once?”

He wasn't completely invulnerable to the sight of Yuri in such a state, though, far from it. It made him angry at no one but himself. That was the least thing he wanted, to hurt the one he cared for the most. But Yuri was too quick to jump on conclusions and too stubborn to listen to the reason when it came to it.

This time, however, Yuri calmed down a tad at his request, relaxing his tensed muscles in his hold. There was less anger in his gaze, but now there lay more disappointment and plain grief, which was difficult for Otabek to bear.

He let go of Yuri’s arm, and brought his hand to the boy’s cheek instead to gently wipe his tears with his thumb.

It was physically painful to see him cry.

“... How many times do I have to tell you that nothing between me and her happened?” His chocolate eyes were solemn but warm nonetheless. Yuri knew that, Yuri saw that. But he didn't want to acknowledge it.

He just wanted to run away from him, and from everything.

-

Spending the weekend together was being more delightful than expected, without arguments, without discussions - not that they would partake in them often, but they were still good points to be taken into account to emphasize how actually perfect those days were being. Otabek was in the shower, while Yuri browsed distractedly on the other’s computer, checking his social media.

Their situation was a mildly problematic one, in a sense. They were friends, best friends, there wasn't any doubt about that. But the sentiments they held for each other went beyond the boundaries of friendship.

But it wasn't an unspoken thing, on the contrary. It was quite spoken and explicit when they had proper privacy, for it was impossible for them to hold the strength of their reciprocal feelings back. Yet, both were mature enough to realize that things were not so easy, even if Viktor and Yuri made it appear so. They had a career to maintain, and they knew how complicated it could be not only to mix work with a romantic relationship, but also how the media would try to squish any bit of personal information out to make it public on the following day, how they would try to come up with more gossip and rumors at their expense.

Neither Otabek or Yuri desired to have their lives exposed in such a manner, let alone make public what would happen between them amidst four walls. It was too special to be part of rumors and lies of a manipulative web.

All those factors made an actual, or _official_ relationship between them impossible. And sometimes, for Yuri specially, that was extremely frustrating. A lot of questions would pop up in his mind, such as whether Otabek actually enjoyed to be with him, or if maybe, on this matter, he was just someone else. Not that the brunette would spare efforts to demonstrate how he enjoyed Yuri’s company in every aspect, but sometimes those insecurities and doubts made the boy feel vulnerable, and weak, making him go over to the forbidden lands of self-doubting and second-guessing. The mere thought of having Otabek replacing him with anyone else was enough to leave him quite disheartened and distressed. The ‘friends with benefits’ title wasn't one he desired to use to define his relationship, far from it. It wasn't meaningful enough, it wasn't what he wanted.

And when third parties influenced those thoughts with what could be mistakenly addressed as an ‘evidence’, things tended to get far worse.

It was nothing but a picture of Otabek with an unknown girl way too close to him, with a suggestive attitude from what he could see. It was in the club, so the photo was dark, but there he could perfectly point Otabek working behind his electronic table and the lady clearly up to something in a mid-embrace gesture, or so it seemed. It wasn't the first time he saw that picture, and Otabek had explained what exactly happened then, but he couldn't understand why it was still on his computer. Why would he keep it? It didn't… make sense. But it was enough to create further insecure thoughts in his mind, blinding him with an overwhelming sense of betrayal. He was boiling with anger, and his eyes had begun to well up while as he stormed out from Otabek’s hotel room as soon as the brunette came out from the shower, leaving him completely bewildered and confused regarding what was going on.

“Yuri!” He called out, in vain.

But then he saw the picture, and sighed. Now he understood.

-

Otabek had been quick to find him and drive the boy to his building himself, for it was late at night, and Yuri was completely unyielding to the possibility of coming back with him to his hotel room. It led them to where they were now, with Otabek cornering the boy against the brick wall, his eyes fixed on him.

“Your lack of trust in me is outstanding.” Otabek said, and Yuri couldn't differ the bitterness from the disappointment he heard in his voice. But he was quick to react.

“That's not it!” He retorted, and the tears went on again whilst he shook his head, pressing a closed fist against his forehead as he tried to catch his breath amidst his light sobs. “That's… that's not it.”

“Then tell me what it is, Yuri!” Otabek’s voice was firmer than before, but remained low as ever. His frustration was evident. It wasn't the first time such a thing happened but he did want it to be the last.

“I'm _tired_ of pretending that what we have is something less than what it actually is!” He spilled it out, brushing his long locks, now moist, away from his eyes. “I don't doubt you… I just… _I’m_ just exhausted and angered of seeing people throwing themselves on you!” A low but long sigh followed those words, and Yuri averted his gaze, whilst Otabek remained observing him in silence.

“I'm selfish…” He continued with a light sniff. The tears had subsided for now, and he felt like he could look Otabek in the eyes without having them returning. “I want you… to myself.”

Those words managed to take the brunette off guard, and his eyes widened faintly before he could react properly. A sigh left his lips, and he proceeded to wipe the remaining of Yuri’s tears with both hands, stroking his soft cheeks in the process.

At the very least, things were clearer now.

“I already share you with your fans, and your family. I don't want to share you with anyone else.”

“I can assure you of the veracity of my feelings every day, if you would like me to, if that would put you at ease.” He said calmly, affectionately even, caressing his skin. “And I may add the fact that you do not share me with anyone else to serve as a further reminder. Publicly or not, I take what we have more seriously than any title would suggest."

“I know,” Yuri murmured softly now, leaning onto one of his hands and holding it with his own afterwards. “But maybe if it was public, they'd respect more the fact that you already have someone else.”

“Will making it public ease your concern, then?” Otabek asked honestly.

“I don't mean we have to shout it for everyone to hear,” his lips pursed into a small pout. “But I would like to stop trying to conceal it.”

Otabek brushed his thumb across the boy’s rosy lips, meeting his gaze. Since when did someone have so much power over him…?

“Then we shall do as you desire.”

“But… I don't want you feeling uncomfortable with it, either.”

“I won't.” Otabek said simply.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” and he smiled briefly then, leaning his forehead onto Yuri’s, brushing lightly their noses together. “You will be happier, that's all I care about.”

That comment alone brought a rose hue to be displayed across Yuri’s cheeks. It wasn't unusual for him to hear so, but it always made him feel sheepish when he did.

As timidly as he felt now, Yuri embraced Otabek’s neck, brushing his nose onto his once more before claiming his lips in a calm, passionate kiss that was also slow and delicate. Otabek could taste the salt from Yuri’s tears, and he kissed him til there was no salt left. He took him into his arms, holding him tightly in a comfortable embrace, which had always been Yuri’s favorite.

“I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier.” Yuri murmured apologetically onto his lover’s lips.

“You have always been a little too stubborn...” Otabek teased, and the blonde chuckled amidst his light sniffs.

“Would you like me as much if I weren't?”

“No, not really,” Otabek said with a crooked smile, kissing him once more. “And certainly neither would you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A light otayuri angst with some fluff to warm everyone's heart a little♡
> 
> A huge thank you to my boyfriend for being my beta and correcting my silly mistakes♡
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed it and kudos/comments are always much appreciated♡


End file.
